Taylor
TAYLOR AND HUBBARD LIMITED 1896 1970 Kent Street Works, Leicester England. Established in the mid 1890's, (According to other sources 1896) by engineering partners William Taylor and William Sammons Hubbard. 1896 September. Petition to wind up the Wigston Electrical and Engineering Co by '...William Taylor and William Sammons Hubbard trading together as Taylor and Hubbard of Kent Street Works in the county borough of Leicester, Engineers. 1896 October. Petition to wind up the Narborough and Enderby Granite Quarries Co by '...William Taylor and William Sammons Hubbard trading together as Taylor and Hubbard of Kent Street Works in the county borough of Leicester Engineers and Ironfounders.' 1898 First cranes were produced. 1922 Partnership dissolved. '...the Partnership heretofore subsisting between us, the undersigned, William Taylor, of 38, Tichborne-street, in the city of Leicester, Engineer, and William Sammons Hubbard, formerly of "Oaklands," Quorn, in the county of Leicester, but now of "The Outlook," Carew-road, Eastbourne, in the county of Sussex, Engineer, carrying on business as Engineers, at Kent Street, in the city of Leicester, under the style or firm of "TAYLOR & HUBBARD," has been dissolved by mutual consent. 1956 Firm sold to N. Hingley and Sons, Old Hill Ironworks, Netherton. 1966-1970 Owned by F. H. Lloyd and Co. Only Diesel engine Railway Service Cranes from 10 to 15 tonnes capacities. Their highest capacity crane appears to be a single 15 tonner for Second Anglo-Scottish Beet Sugar Co., Duncan Stewart (Sugar Works) for Felsted , Essex. (St, 15 ton, 4W, TH 1076/1925). Last cranes produced circa 1970. From the GRACES GUIDE UK Pages Taylor & Hubbard was an engineering company founded in Leicester, specialising in the production of railway cranes. They later moving to Kent Street, Humberstone Road, Leicester, in approximately 1900 which gave them access to the railway siding.1 The company was founded in 1896 and up to the 1960s made steam cranes for railway companies in both the UK and around the world, mainly in the British Empire. By the 1960s they were making diesel-electric cranes for British Railways and hydraulic cranes for the Admiralty. Their cranes were used on oil tankers, and they sold dockside cranes for the Thames Conservancy. Taylor & Hubbard were taken over in the early 1960s by F. H. Lloyd & Co., Ltd, and in the late 1960s or early 1970s the Leicester site was closed and the work moved to the West Midlands. Tim Bodington, a resident from Leicester reports the following information: "My grandfather William Cowell Taylor sold the company to F.H.Lloyd & Co in 1964. I remember well his telling me that the tax he paid was 19/11 on the last £ he earned so what was the point? He had employed 200 people and many of them were recent immigrants mainly from Mepore in Pakistan. I went round the works in 1963 and saw the steel parts being moulded in sand, the steel was handpoured. In the early 70's I visited the Taylor Hubbard foundry as a toolmaking apprentice. My Grandfather made all of his model cranes in original Meccano models with wooden coverings and I still have some of those Meccano parts. W.C. Taylor died in February 1982." Tim Boddington 23022017. Referencesedit 1.Jump up ^ LEICESTER FOUNDRIES 1845-1914 by G. T. RIMMINGTON 2.Jump up ^ Rimmington, G.T. "Leicester Foundries 1845-1914" (PDF). Retrieved 27 April 2014. From the WIKIPEDIA English Pages A 1900 Taylor & Hubbard 2T IWR handcrane.jpg|A 1900 Taylor And Hubbard 2 T IWR Manual Handcrane A 1900 Taylor & Hubbard 5T IMR Steam Railcrane.jpg|A 1900 Taylor And Hubbard 5 T IMR Steam Railcrane A 1900 Taylor & Hubbard Flat Steam Railcrane.jpg|A 1900 Taylor And Hubbard Flat Steam Railcrane A 1910 Taylor & Hubbard Steam Railcrane.jpg|A 1910 Taylor And Hubbard Steam Railcrane A 1920 Taylor & Hubbard Mining Steamcrane.jpg|A 1920 Taylor And Hubbard Mining Steamcrane A 1930s Taylor & Hubbard Steam Electric Shovel and Cranes.jpg|A 1930s Taylor And Hubbard Electric Steam Railway Crane and Steam Shovel A 1930s Taylor And Hubbard 3 T Steam Shunting Railcrane.jpg|A 1930s Taylor And Hubbard 3 T Steam Shunting Railcrane A 1930s Taylor & Hubbard 10T Steam Railcrane.jpg|A 1930s Taylor And Hubbard 10 T Steam Railcrane A 1930s Taylor & Hubbard Steam Railcrane.png|A 1930s Taylor And Hubbard 10 T Steam Railcrane A 1940s Taylor & Hubbard 10T Steam Railway Crane.jpg|A 1940s Taylor And Hubbard 10 T Steam Railway Crane A 1940s Taylor & Hubbard 10T Steam Railcrane.jpg|A 1940s Taylor And Hubbard 10 T Steam Railcrane A 1940s Taylor & Hubbard 10T Steam Railway Crane.png|A 1940s Taylor And Hubbard 10 T BR Steam Railway Crane A 1940s Taylor & Hubbard 15 T Steam Railcrane.jpg|A 1940s Taylor And Hubbard 15 T Steam Railcrane A 1940s Taylor & Hubbard 15T Steam Railcrane.jpg|A 1940s Taylor And Hubbard 15 T Steam Railway Service Crane A 1940s Taylor & Hubbard BR Steam Railcrane.JPG|A 1940s Taylor And Hubbard 15 T Steam Railway Crane A 1940s Taylor & Hubbard Steam Railcrane.jpg|A 1940s Taylor And Hubbard Steam Railcrane A 1940s Taylor & Hubbard Steam Railway Crane.jpg|A 1940s Taylor And Hubbard Steam Railway Service Crane A 1950s Taylor & Hubbard 10T Diesel Railcrane.jpg|A 1950s Taylor And Hubbard 15 T BR Railway Diesel Crane A 1950s Taylor & Hubbard 10T Steam Railcrane.jpg|A 1950s Taylor And Hubbard 10 T Steam Railcrane in Australia A 1950s Taylor & Hubbard Diesel 15T Railcrane.jpg|A 1950s Taylor And Hubbard 15 T Diesel Railway Crane A 1950s Taylor & Hubbard Diesel BR Railcrane.jpg|A 1950s Taylor And Hubbard 15 T Diesel Railway Service Crane A 1950s Taylor & Hubbard Diesel BR Railway Crane.png|A 1950s Taylor And Hubbard BR 15 T Diesel Railcrane A 1950s Taylor & Hubbard Diesel Railcrane.png|A 1950s Taylor And Hubbard Diesel Railway Crane A 1950s Taylor & Hubbard Diesel Railcranes.jpg|A 1950s Taylor And Hubbard Railcrane Model Range Catalogue A 1950s Taylor & Hubbard Diesel-Electric Railcrane.png|A 1950s Taylor And Hubbard Diesel Electric Railway Crane A 1950s Taylor & Hubbard Steamcrane.JPG|A 1950s Taylor And Hubbard Steam Railcrane working at Eastleigh Southampton A 1960s Taylor & Hubbard Heavyduty Diesel Railcrane.png|A 1960s Taylor And Hubbard Diesel Railway Service Crane A 1960s Taylor & Hubbard 10T Diesel Railcrane.jpg|A 1960s Taylor And Hubbard 10 T Diesel Shunting Railcrane A 1960s Taylor & Hubbard 15T BR Diesel Railcrane.jpg|A 1960s Taylor And Hubbard BR 15 T Diesel Railway Crane A 1960s Taylor & Hubbard Diesel BR Railcrane.png|A 1960s Taylor And Hubbard BR Diesel Railcrane A 1960s Taylor & Hubbard 15T Diesel Railcrane.jpg|A 1960s Taylor And Hubbard Diesel Railway Crane A 1960s Taylor & Hubbard Diesel Heavyduty Railcrane.png|A 1960s Taylor And Hubbard 15T Heavy Duty Railway Diesel Crane A 1960s Taylor & Hubbard Diesel Railcrane.jpg|A 1960s Taylor And Hubbard 15 T Diesel Railway Crane A 1960s Taylor & Hubbard Diesel Railway Cranes.jpg|A 1960s Taylor And Hubbard Diesel Railcrane Model Range A 1970 Taylor & Hubbard Diesel Heavy duty Railcrane.png|A 1970s Taylor And Hubbard Heavy Duty Diesel Railcrane A 1970s Taylor & Hubbard 15 T Diesel Railcrane.jpg|A 1970s Taylor And Hubbard Railway Service Diesel Crane A 1970s Taylor & Hubbard Diesel BR Railway Crane.png|A 1970s Taylor And Hubbard 15 T Railway Service Diesel Crane A 1970s Taylor & Hubbard Diesel Electric Railcrane.jpg|A 1970s Taylor And Hubbard 15 T BR Diesel Electric Railcrane A 1970s Taylor & Hubbard Diesel Railcrane.jpg|A 1970s Taylor And Hubbard 15 T Railcrane Diesel A 1970s Taylor & Hubbard Diesel-Electric Railcrane.png|A 1970s Taylor And Hubbard 15 T Diesel Electric Railway Crane A 1970s Taylor & Hubbard Heavy Diesel Railcrane.png|A 1970s Taylor And Hubbard Heavy Duty Diesel Railcrane A 1970s Taylor & Hubbard Railcrane.jpg|A 1970s Taylor And Hubbard Railway Service Diesel Crane See also * List of crane manufacturers References *http://www.le.ac.uk/lahs/downloads/RimmingtonSmPagesfromvolumeXL-8.pdf External links * photos of T&H cranes - some surviving examples at Spa Valley railway Kent Category:Steam power Category:Steam cranes Category:Companies based in Leicestershire